This invention pertains to polyethersulfone particularly designed for use as a toughening agent in thermosetting matrix resins, for matrix/fiber composite materials. The polyethersulfone is modified, so as to allow incorporation of significant amounts of the toughening agent in the resin matrix without loss of physical properties.